


The Jedi Order’s Greatest Champion

by Angel_of_Artemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Don't say I didn't warn you, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fight Scenes, Forbidden Love, Jedi Code might get a little broken, Loss of Virginity, Obi-Wan Kenobi tries, Padawan Reader, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slow Burn, The Force Ships It, but like a super slow-SLOW burn u guys, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Artemis/pseuds/Angel_of_Artemis
Summary: When Master Yoda senses his need to depart on a secret mission for the foreseeable future he decides that you, his final Padawan, will need to finish your training under a new master.No one expected the incredibly young, recently promoted Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi to be chosen for the task.And you certainly didn’t expect to be so undeniably attracted to him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Jedi Order’s Greatest Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan totally deserves more fanfics about him, so this is my attempt of a story with him <3
> 
> In terms of a time frame it's tangent from Qui-on Jiin dying in the first Star Wars film, and instead in this universe of mine he defeated Darth Maul, and decided to train Anakin as his own Padawan. This pic is set about a year after Darth Maul's demise.

The Jedi High Council watched in silence as you crossed the vast chamber to stand before them, at the centre of the occupied circle of seats. You desperately wanted to look around, marvel at the architecture of the holy place and elders you were in the prescence of, but your master Yoda had _expressedly_ forbidden you revealing your person, much to your own confusion. So instead, you had to settle for enjoying the warm heat of the Sun streaming through the grand windows you had only read about, while keeping your gaze lowered to the ground as the hood and cloak you wore shrouded your face and body.

Since the beginning of your memory, Yoda had been a constant presence in your life. After sensing your presence in the force he had travelled to your home planet, Ilum, and had found you crying alone at the entrance of the secret Crystal Cave Jedi had been returning to for millenia to find kyber crystals for their lightsabers. Despite being pretty much the same height as the toddler he had found, Yoda had taken you under his care, and announced to the rest of the Jedi Order you were to be his ‘Final Padawan'. 

At a young age this title had meant nothing to you, but as your training progressed you had slowly become more and more aware of the attention you drew when you entered different rooms in the Jedi temple, alienating you from the other padawans. You had slowly learnt to conceal your identity and wear your hood up on your cloak in the presence of others than your master, to avoid the whispers and stares that had followed you since stepping foot on the sacred grounds. Yoda had always seemed indifferent to this unwanted attention, as he knew you were humble and your pride would not grow dangerously, but he had never acknowledged your evident discomfort and the two of you had never discussed it. 

As a slight young woman now, you always wondered what others had thought when in the past they had seen your profile, if there was something strange in your appearence that provoked the different behaviour towards you. As a result of the Jedi code the temple contained few mirrors, but on the odd occasion you had spied your reflection you saw nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that marked you as _different_. You were human, as was common among many of the Jedi. You were average height and while _yes_ , thankfully master Yoda hadn’t insisted you kept your hair shaved aside from a single padawan plait at the nape of your neck, it was hardly uncommon for this to happen for female padawan. 

Your figure you kept hidden under the folds of your brown, plain cloak outside of training sessions _would_ have been perhaps a point of discussion if Jedi were not celibate, as you had learnt you descended from a genetically enhanced bloodline of humans, but not for anything useful- just to visibly look more aesthetically appealing. The concept had sickened you when Yoda had shared this news of your heritage to you, as it possibly suggested what line of work you may have been forced into if the universe hadn’t had other plans for you. You were still rather self-concious of your hourglass figure, larger-than-average breasts and even the fullness of your lips, but your training with Yoda had made your insecurities seem trivial. Instead of dwell on such things, you had thrown yourself into your studies, eager to please Yoda and prove to the Order he had made the right choice choosing you all those years ago.

And now here you were, unable to follow him any further. 

You knew that if Yoda could bring you with him he would, but you still couldn’t help feel a _tiny_ bit abandoned by the old Jedi Master. He had not explained his reasonings for having to leave so abruptly with you, and it had been only 4 moons ago when he had shared the path the force had revealed to him, and his decision that he must follow it alone. So, after the 2 years in isolation you had spent training on Dagobah with your master, the two of you had returned to society and the Jedi ranks on Coruscant to find a suitable new master to continue your training. 

Having read extensivley about the Jedi and achievements of current members _(with a lack of friends, you had quickly found books and old Jedi Tombs to be suitable substitutes)_ you already had a fair idea of which Jedi Masters you thought you would train well under, such as the ledgendary Mace Windu or the likes of Shaak Ti. Master Yoda had shed no light on who he favoured to take over your teachings, so now you stood waiting for his decision with baited breath. 

“The Final Padawan” Mace Windu greeted rather dryly, inclining his head toward you as you mirrored him, though careful not to reveal your face. 

_Was there any significance in the fact this Jedi Master was addressing you first?_ You wondered, _Had it been decided this was your new master?_ The council had been deliberating since early evening the news Yoda had brought, yet you had only felt the Grand Master summon you through the force moments ago, with the sun was now setting.

The title made you blush; you disliked it, the expectations it had placed on you, the worries you had harboured about not living up to the name others gave you, the ideas they held of what Yoda’s chosen last would be capable of. You were glad to be wearing your cloak, hiding your face. 

“My apprentice, come the time has.” 

Yoda addressed you with his usual riddled manner of speaking, and while you knew it had been childish to hope he might seem at all remorseful of your parting, being against the ’no attachments’ rule number uno of the Jedi Code and all, but you coulnd’t help but feel a twinge of hurt at his indifference. 

“A fierce Jedi you will become, but much to learn you still have.”

You lowered your head towards the Grand Master as a sign of your gratitude at the high words of praise he had offered, feeling slightly better than you had previously. 

“The council have conferred and agreed to the Grand Master's wishes. You have been appointed a new master to continue to study under, young Y/N.” Ki-Adi-Mundi shared, making your stomach twist with nerves. _They had chosen already?_

_“_ Thank you, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi” you replied as smoothly as possible, hoping no one would detect the strain in your voice. 

“In Master Yoda’s absence, it is decided your Jedi training will continue with General Obi-Wan Kenobi as your master… at Yoda’s request” Windu shared, sounding slightly sceptical as you realised Mace Windi did not perhaps agree with Master Yoda’s judgement. 

You had, of course, heard about Kenobi; his incredible achievements as a Padawan alongside Qui-Gon Jinn, his role in defeating the Sith Apprentice Darth Maul to avenge his fallen Master. How quickly he had completed his trials to become a Jedi Knight, and achieveing so much in his first 6 months as a Jedi that he had been promoted to general in the shortest time even known within the order.

But you **also** were very aware of how _incredibly_ young the General was, you would surely become his first Padawan. You were glad once again that your face and expressions were hidden from the room, a frown rippling across your face as you battled your inner emotions to remain neutral. 

“I am honoured to be chosen in Yoda’s stead, Padawan Y/N.” 

His voice echoed confidently through the great chamber, and while you were itching to now get a glimpse of your new trainer, you still felt confused as to why exactly Yoda would make such an unexpected choice. Was is meant to reflect your abilities?

Instead of voicing your concerns you lowered your cloaked head once more in acceptance, in the vague direction the general’s words had been spoken from. 

“Well then… if there is nothing more to discuss, Grand Master, we will consider the meeting adjourned” Windu announced with finality. It was worded almost like a question, though it was clear none of the Jedi Masters would out-right challenge Yoda’s decision, despite it being so inheritley unexpected- to you, at the very least. Then again, the council had been given much more time to process the news than you. 

“May the force be with you” was all Yoda croaked, prompting the rest of the council to chant the mantra back and file slowly out the chamber until only the two of you remained. 

When at last the great wooden doors loudly closed, you took the oppertunity to lower your hood, and behold the council room in all it’s glory as the dying sun bathed all it touched in rich golds and red. The chamber was all you had dreamed it would be, but as you gazed round in awe you realised you would still much prefer the unpleasant swampy setting of Dagobah if it meant you could continue to train with the sole constant companion you had relied on for so many years. 

“Ready, you are” Yoda quietly told you as you focused your attention on your old master and knelt on your knees before him. 

“Master, are you sure I cannot accompany you on your journey? I struggle to understand why we must be separated- I am _trying_ -“

“Do or do not. There is no try” Yoda interjected sternly, letting you remaster youself as questions swarmed your mind. 

“While strong you are little one, the planet I seek is no place for a padawan” he added more kindly. His use of his nickname for you threatened to bring tears to your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. The Jedi did not form attachments, so neither would you. 

“A fine jedi you will be, Y/N. Proud to have had you as my Final Padawan, I am.”

“I am not worthy” you whispered, voicing the insecurity that had plagued you for so many years to the small, wrinkled warrior before you. 

“Hm” was the only noise he made, one you believed to be either Yoda’s ‘I’m thinking’ sound or perhaps a snort; all these years you had never suceeded in unravelling the enigma that was the Grand Master. Although in all honestly, you had never truly tried.

“Much you know not little one, but little time to explain there is” he shared, staring out of the grand windows to your left as if looking at something you couldn’t see, past the skyline and the setting Coruscant sun. 

“ To be a Jedi is to face the truth, and choose you must. Give off light or darkness, Padawan. Be a candle, or the night.”

Yoda hobbled towards you and rested his slight green hand on your cloaked shouder. 

“Emotion, yet peace,

Ignorance, yet knowledge,

Passion, yet serenity-“

“-Chaos, yet harmony,

Death, yet the Force” you finished, understanding that your time together was at it’s end and that this was Yoda’s way of saying goodbye. 

The ancient teacher offer you one last sad smile before removing his hand and slowly shuffling out the Council room. 

Alone, you rose and stood before the window, watching the city until the sun dipped below the horizon long after the modified Jedi Starfighter you knew so well left the atmosphere. 

——————————————

When you awoke the next morning, it took you a moment to remember where you were, what had changed, and for the nerves to settle in your stomach once more. The room you had been given in the Jedi Temple was nicer than most the places you had stayed under the teachings of Yoda; here you had a single bed with clean white linen sheets, a chest of dark wooden draws for your clothing and a large space for meditation in the centre, complete with a mat in the middle of a patch of sunlight illuminating the floor from high above. 

Remembering your learning with a new master would be comencing today you quickly showered and began to dress, opting to change into training gear as you wrapped binding aroung your chest, pulled on a loose tunic and form-fitting trousers you had once heard called ‘leggings’ by a vendor. After braiding your hair into a elaborate cascade behind you, you grabbed your favourite pale grey cloak and set off into the temple. 

After finding the training room you’d been informed the General used as his own, you removed the cloak and half-heartedly tried to calm your mind as you waited for the arrival of your new master, meditating quietly. 

It was so uncommon for a Padawan to be reassigned a master you were unsure what to expect, or how the two of you were mean to proceed. Did this Obi-Wan Keniobi know what you had been taught so far? Would he demand an assessment? If you were right in thinking you were to be his first apprentice, it was unlikely he would know much more information than you on the correct procedures. 

No matter the decision, you were determined to prove yourself to be all that Yoda had seen in you all those years ago. You would not fail your old master, and hoped to have become a Jedi by the time of his return. 

As this resolve ran through you the door to the private training room loudly opened, and your eyes shot open to look at your new teacher for the first time. 

Obi-Wan was nothing like you had thought he would be. He was definitley taller than you, stood staring back at you in the standard jedi attire. His short dark blonde hair only made his blue eyes more entrancing and … oh _stars_ , you found him attractive. He was incredibly, undeniably _handsome_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos & let me know what you think so far in the comments!! 
> 
> I plan on uploading another chapter in a few days, so make sure you subscribe and check out my other works in the meantime if u wantttt :)
> 
> Stay safe xoxo


End file.
